


bmc au for my boys

by KanekiKun



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: ye et...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiKun/pseuds/KanekiKun
Summary: idk i heard a song and now i want to write it out from an ocs perspective





	bmc au for my boys

" i am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall . . " the girl's head lifts , staring herself in the mirror .  _god_ , when did she get this weak  ** _?_**   " i could stay right here , or  _disappear_ , and nobody'd even notice at all . " she turns to rest back against the sink , her fingers gripping tightly at the marble . " i'm a creeper in the bathroom , cause my buddy kinda '  _left me alone_ . "

 

elli can practically picture the brunette , probably talking it up with a guy or girl , taking some shots ' while she's at it , too . she blows her hair from her face , head tilting back to glance up towards the ceiling . " everything felt  **fine** when i was half of a pair , but , " a deep breath .

 

" . . now i'm just elli in the bathroom , elli in the bathroom at a party . . " she shakes her head , pulling herself back into reality . it's fine ,  _it's fine_ . " i'm waiting it out ' til it's time to leave , and picking at grout as i softly grieve . " as she speaks , elli takes her place on the side of the bathtub , hands moving to rest against the porcelain material . " i'm just elli who you don't know , elli flying  **solo** , elli in the bathroom by herself . . all by herself . "

 

her gaze shifts towards the door , her heart - rate beginning to race . this was a bad idea . an  _oh_ \- so terrible idea . " i am hiding but he's out there , just ignoring all our history . memories get erased , and i'll get  **replaced** , with a newer , cooler version of me . " her hand raises , fingers threading through her hair as she runs her palm against her scalp .

 

" and , i hear a drunk girl sing along to whitney through the door , " just barely , she hums the tune , a shaky laugh coming from her . she's losing it . " . . and my feelings sink , ' cause it makes me think . . " it's finally hitting the girl . " now there's no one left to make fun of drunk girls with anymore . " pearls bite down on her lower lip ,  _don't cry_ . " now it's just elli in the bathroom , elli in the bathroom at a party as i choke back the tears  ** _!_**  "

 

she's finally cracking . " i'll wait as long as i need ' til my face is dry , or i'll just blame it on weed , or something in my eye **_!_**   " elli takes her stand , brushing her skirt off with shaky hands .  **fuck** . " oh , i'm just elli who you don't know , elli flying solo , elli in the bathroom by herself ----  ** _!_** " 

 

KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK . 

 

her eyes widen , head turning towards the door .  _they're going to start to shout soon_ . 

 

KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK . 

 

" uh , yeah , i'll be out soon  ** _!!_**  "  

 

KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK . 

 

it sucks he left me here alone . . 

 

 **CLANG , CLANG , CLANG , CLANG** . 

 

hands raise , roughly cupping over her ears , fingers tangling into blonde locks .  _stop it_ . 

 

**_BANG , BANG , BANG , BANG !_ **

 

" my big mistake was showing up  ** _!_** \--- " elli moves herself back to the sink , trembling digits going to turn the faucet back on . she cups her hands underneath the running water , getting her fingers cold before patting her face . her eyes shift to the mirror before her as she reaches over to grab the towel , gently wiping at her face .

 

 ** _(_**   i can do this .  ** _)_**  

 

" and then i look in the mirror , and the present is clearer , and there's no denying i'm just -----  ** _!_**   " she can't even finish her sentence before her voice breaks , hands almost  **immediately** raising to cover her mouth . tears begin to form at the edges of her eyes ,  _no_. she will not cry . elli laiou does  **not** cry . she takes a deep breath in , a weak smile forming as she looks back in the mirror . 

 

disgusting . 

 

" is t - there a sadder sight than elli in the bathroom at a party . . ? " she whispers , watching as tears begin to fall down . it's too late . " i wish i  **stayed** at home in bed watching reality tv , " teeth grit together as she wipes the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater . what an outfit for a _party_ . " or i wish i offed myself  ** _!_**   _wish i was never born_   ** _!_**  " she turns back to the door , fingers shifting to form fists at her sides . " i'm just elli who's a  **loner** , so she must be a stoner  ** _!_**  rides a p.t cruiser , god , she's such a  **loser _!_**  " she shouts , eyes closing tightly . " elli flying solo , who you  _think_ that you know  ** _!_**  "

 

**_let this end ._ **

 

" elli in the bathroom by h - herself . .  _all by herself_. . " she slowly sinks to the ground , her sleeve - covered hand raising to press against her forehead .

 

" awesome party , i - i'm so glad i came . "


End file.
